swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 14 - Das Ende der Welt
ist die 14. Folge der Sword Art Online Anime Adaptation und die letzte Folge des Aincrad Arc. Sie wurde am 6. Oktober 2012 veröffentlicht. Zusammenfassung Nachdem die Gruppe Skull Reaper besiegt hatte und dabei 14 Leute verloren hatten, vermutete Kirito, dass Heathcliff in in Wirklichkeit Akihiko Kayaba war. Akihiko paralysierte alle anderen Spieler, um Kirito die Chance zu geben, ihn in einem Eins-zu-Eins-Duell zu besiegen und das Spiel damit zu beenden. Nachdem er noch letzte Worte an seine Freunde gerichtet hatte, nahm Kirito die Herausforderung an. Als Akihiko zu einem letzten Schlag ausholte, überwand Asuna ihre Lähmung und warf sich vor Kirito. Dabei verlor sie all ihre HP und verschwand. Bestürzt von Asunas Tod verlor Kirito den Willen zu kämpfen und erhielt einen tödlichen Dolchstoß von Akihiko. Doch anstatt zu sterben, erinnerte Kirito sich an Asuna und ihren Glauben an ihn, dass er es schafft. Kirito entwickelte, kurz bevor er sich auflöste, noch einmal genügend Substanz, um Akihiko mit Asunas Schwert zu durchbohren. Sie starben dann gleichzeitig und eine Systemstimme erklärte, dass das Spiel beendet wurde. Kirito erwachte hoch über der Spielwelt, wo er sowohl Asuna als auch Akihiko vorfand. Akihiko verriet, dass er wie versprochen alle anderen Spieler ausgeloggt hatte und erklärte seine Beweggründe für die Erschaffung von Sword Art Online. Da die Welt auseinanderbrach, offenbarten sich Kirito und Asuna ihre wahren Namen, Kirigaya Kazuto und Yuuki Asuna, und umarmten einander, als die Welt verschwand. Zu seiner Überraschung erwachte Kazuto in einem Krankenhaus in der realen Welt. Obwohl er körperlich schwach war, richtete er sich auf, um die reale Asuna zu suchen. Handlung Kirito und die anderen kämpften weiter gegen The Skull Reaper, bis Heathcliff auffiel, dass der Boss fast besiegt war, so dass er alle dazu motivierte, mit voller Kraft anzugreifen. Kurz darauf besiegten sie The Skull Reaper. Jeder war von der Schlacht erschöpft! Kirito informiert Klein, dass 14 High-Level-Spieler während der Schlacht gestorben waren. Die Spieler waren schockiert und begannen zu zweifeln, jemals selbst aus dem Death Game zu entkommen, da sie noch 25 Ebenen zu clearen hatten. Als sich alle ausruhten, bemerkte Kirito, dass Heatcliffs HP immer noch im grünen Bereich waren und erinnerte sich an das Duell mit ihm. Kirito griff plötzlich den unvorbereiteten Heathcliff mit Rage Spike an und ein lila Schild mit der Aufschrift «Immortal Object» (unzerstörbares Objekt) tauchte auf, wie bei Yui, als sie von The Fatal Scythe angegriffen wurde. Die anderen Spieler waren von Kirito's Angriff verwirrt, bis sie ebenfalls das Immortal Object Schild bemerkten und so fragten sie ihn aus. Kirito erklärte, dass Heathcliff's HP wegen seines Status niemals in die Gelbe Zone fielen. Er klärte auf, dass er sich seit dem erstem Tag gefragt hätte, von wo "er" zusah und die Welt seinen Vorlieben anpasste (was er niemals tat). Plötzlich erkannte er, dass es langweilig war, nur zu zusehen wie jemand ein RPG spielt. Von Heathcliff's ungewöhnlichem Zustand leitete er ab, dass Heathcliff in Wirklichkeit Akihiko Kayaba war. Nachdem Kirito seine wahre Identität herausfand, sah Heathcliff ein, dass das Übernutzen des Systems sein eigener Fehler war. Dann gestand er, dass er Kayaba ist, worauf viele andere Spieler geschockt waren. Er gestand auch, dass sein ursprünglicher Plan war, der finale Boss des Spieles auf Ebene 100 zu sein und dachte am Ende er, hätte eine gute Story geschaffen. Kayaba sah voraus, dass Kirito am Ende der sein würde, der gegen ihn kämpfen würde, denn als er den «Beidhändigkeit» Skill entwickelt hatte, hatte er beabsichtigt, dass der Spieler, der ihn besitzt am Ende dem Endgegner gegenüberstehen würde, aber er war überrascht, wie Kirito seine Erwartungen für die Entwicklung übertraf, und merkte an, dass solche Dinge, die Sachen seinen die an RPG's "Spaß" machen. Einer der Anführer der Ritter des Blutschwurs griff Kayaba plötzlich an, nachdem er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte, aber Kayaba benutze schnell seine System Konsole, um alle außer Kirito zu paralysieren. Kirito fragte ihn, ob er alle töten wolle, um seine wahre Identität weiterhin zu tarnen, aber Kayaba antwortete, dass es nicht fair wäre, alle zu töten, weil sie dann niemals das Spiel schaffen würden. Er sagte den Spielern dann, dass es kein Zurück mehr gäbe und er auf der letzten Ebene des Ruby Palace auf Kirito und die anderen warten würde . Doch zuvor bot er Kirito einen Preis zum Enttarnen seiner wahren Identität an, ein 1 vs 1 Duell ohne seinen Unsterblichkeitsstatus und ohne Hilfe des Systems. Wenn Kirito ihn besiegen würde, wäre das Spiel vorbei und alle Spieler könnten sich wieder ausloggen. Asuna bat Kirito, die Herausforderung nicht zu akzeptieren und sich zurückzuziehen, aber Kirito hatte Flashbacks von alle die gestorben waren und wollte nicht mehr Tote, deshalb akzeptierte er. Kirito versicherte Asuna, dass er nie wieder weglaufen würde und nicht sterben würde. Agil und Klein baten ihn auch, nicht zu kämpfen. Dann dankte Kirito Agil für das Unterstützen von Spielern, die auf den mittleren Zonen levelten und entschuldigte sich bei Klein dafür, dass er ihn am ersten Tag zurückließ. Klein schrie, dass er ihm niemals vergeben würde, bis er Kirito ihn in der Realen Welt zum Abendessen einladen würde. Vor dem Start des Duells bat Kirito Kayaba, ob er, wenn Kirito das Duell verlieren würde, Asuna vom Selbstmord abhalten würde. Kayaba lächelte und akzeptiere die Bitte, während Asuna Kirito anschrie, dies nicht zu tun. Kayaba senkte seine HP, um gegen Kirito zu kämpfen und deaktivierte seinen Unsterblichkeitsstatus. thumb|left|Asuna schützt Kirito mit ihrem Körper Als das Duell begann, kämpften beide mit extremer Geschwindigkeit. Kirito wusste, dass Kayaba derjenige war, der den Beidhändigkeits Skill entwickelt hatte und jede vorprogrammierte Combo blocken konnte. Er versuche ihn also mit seiner eigenen Kraft ohne Sword Skills zu besiegen. Kirito fing an, Kayaba zu bedrängen und aktivierte «The Eclipse», welcher der höchstlevelige Beidhändigkeitsskill war. Kirito war nicht in der Lage, ihn zu stoppen, nachdem er seinen Fehler bemerkte. Kayaba blocke jeden Schlag einfach und mit dem letzten Schalg brach Dark Repulser, nachdem es gegen Heathcliff's Schild schlug. Dann führte Kayaba den letzten Schlag gegen Kirito aus, jedoch sprang Asuna zwischen die beiden und rettete so Kirito's Leben, wodurch sie aber starb. Kirito war geschockt und hatte Angst, sodass er zusammenbrach. Kayaba war überrascht, dass es ihr gelang, eine Paralyse zu neutralisieren und meinte, dass er dies nicht einprogrammiert hätte. Ungläubig Asuna zu verlieren, schwang Kirito sein Schwert mit wenig Bemühungen Kayaba entgegen, was es ihm erlaubte, Elucidator wegzuschlagen und ihn aufzuspießen, aber als Kirito's HP nahe dem Nullpunkt waren, erinnerte er sich an Asuna's Worte der Ermutigung vor dem Kampf. Genau in diesem Moment fielen Kirito's HP auf Null und das System erkannte ihn als tot, doch Kirito nutze das letzte Bisschen seiner Stärke, um Heathcliff mit Asuna's Lambent Light zu töten, welcher lächte als das Schwert seinen Körper durchdrang. Anschließend zesprangen beide in 1000 Einzelteile . Als Lisbeth, Silica, Pina, Caynz, Yolko, Sasha, Yulier, und Thinker in den Himmel guckten, sagte die Stimme des Systems "Es ist 14:55 am 7. November. Das Spiel wurde beendet." Kirito öffnete seine Augen und fand sich außerhalb von Aincrad wieder. Er öffnete sein Menü und sah das anstatt seines üblichen Interface nur "Final Phase" welche bei 55% war. Eine bekannte Stimme rief ihn von hinten und Kirito war geschockt, Asuna zu sehen. Er entschuldigte sich bei ihr dafür, dass er gestorben war und sie nicht in die richtige Welt zurückbringen konnte. Dann umarmten sie sich und küssten sich, während sie der Zerstörung Aincrad's zusahen. Zusammen mit Aincrad und seinen Ebenen sahen sie auch ihr Ingame Haus zerfallen. Unerwartet erschien Kayaba in seinem realen Aussehen und informierte sie, dass alle Daten des SAO Hauptserver unwiderruflich gelöscht werden. Er sagte ebenfalls, dass alle 6.147 Überlebenden sich aus dem Spiel ausloggen konnten, aber die anderen 3,853 Spieler, welche starben, niemals zurückkehren würden. Kirito fragte ihn, warum er das alles tat, worauf er antwortete, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Er hatte Aincrad gemacht, denn er wollte eine Welt, die es schafft, alle Regeln und Gesetzte neu zu definieren. Er gratulierte beiden zum Gewinn des Spiels und verschwand dann. Kirito und Asuna verbrachten ihre letzten Momente zusammen und sagten sich ihre richtigen Namen. Kirito erzählte, er sei der 16 Jährige Kazuto Kirigaya und Asuna meinte, sie wäre die 17 Jährige Asuna Yuuki. Kirito weinte und entschuldigte sich dafür, dass er sie in der Realen Welt nicht mehr wiedersehen könne. Asuna tröstete ihn und sagte ihm, ihn zu treffen und mit ihm zusammen zu leben waren die glücklichsten Momente ihres Lebens, außerdem sagte sie ihm noch, dass sie ihn liebt. Kirito und Asuna umarmten sich und beschlossen, sich zu küssen, während sie auf den letzten Moment warteten, um zu verschwinden. Als Aincrad die Endphase des Löschens erreichte und das Rubinschloss zerfiel, so verschwanden auch Kirito und Asuna. Kazuto wachte am Ende in der Realen Welt auf und fand sich in einem Krankenhauszimmer wieder. Während er versuchte, sich ein Bild zu machen, wo er war, konnte er nicht glauben, dass er wieder in der Realen Welt war. Er erinnerte sich an Asuna und das Leben in SAO, weshalb er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er nahm sein NerveGear ab und ging mit seinem Tropf langsam aus dem Zimmer, um Asuna zu finden, während er ihren Namen rief. Inventar *Kirito **Blackwyrm Coat **Elucidator **Dark Repulser *Asuna **Lambent Light *Heathcliff **Liberator Bekannte Schwert Skills *«Rage Spike» - Kirito *«The Eclipse» - Kirito Orte *Aincrad Ebene 75 **Labyrinth **Bossraum *Der Himmel außerhalb von Aincrad *Das Krankenhaus in der Realen Welt Anpassungen :Adopiert von Band 1 Kapitel 21 - 22 der Light Novel *Für den Dramatischen Effekt sieht es im Anime so aus, als würde Kirito in Polygone zerbrechen, während die nächste Szene zeigt, wie er anfängt zu leuchten und zurückkommt. Das ist ähnlich wie Kirito's Blutungen in Episode 1, wo die nächste Szene zeigte, dass er nicht wirklich blutete. In der Novel heißt es, das der Fluss der Zeit für Kirito verlangsamt war und er in der Lage war, seinen Arm zu bewegen, während sein Körper langsam anfing zu brechen, was ihm noch genug Zeit gab, Heathcliff zu durchstoßen, bevor sein Körper in Tausende Polygone zerbrach. *In der Novel greift der Kommandant der Ritter des Blutschwurs Heathcliff mit einer Hellebarde an, nachdem er von seiner wirklichen Indentität erfahren hatte. Im Anime benutzt er stattdessen ein Schwert. *Heathcliff erwähnte nicht, dass er plante, den Spielern zu helfen, die starken Mobs auf Ebene 90 zu besiegen. *Kayaba's Gespräch mit Asuna und Kirito ist im Anime etwas kürzer als in der Novel. *Heathcliff erwähnte nicht, dass er Asuna in Selmburg festgehalten hätte, um der Bitte von Kirito, sie vor dem Selbstmord zu bewahren, wenn er verliert, nachzukommen. *In Band 1 Kapitel 21 und 22 in der Light Novel, während des Kampf gegen "The Skull Reaper" auf Ebene 75 von Aincrad, trägt Kirito immer noch die Uniform der Ritter des Blutschwurs, während er im Anime seinen Blackwyrm Coat trägt. *Der letzte Teil von "Die Wärme des Herzens" aus Band 2 und "Das letzte Versprechen"inoffizielle Übersetzung aus der Silica Edition wurden im Anime weggelassen. Der Anime deutet jedoch die Systemansage an, als das Spiel beendet wurde. In der Silica Edition ist dieser Teil weit ausführlicher. Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Aincrad Kategorie:Aincrad Zitate *''"Etwas was jeder von uns kennt. Es gibt nichts Langweiligeres, als nur zu zuschauen wie jemand ein RPG spielt."'' - Kirito *''"Es stimmt. Ich bin Akihiko Kayaba. Und vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich der Endboss bin, der euch auf der hundertsten Ebene erwartet."'' - Heathcliff/Kayaba Akihiko *''"Verdammt, Kirito! Entschuldige dich nicht! Wag es nicht dich zu entschuldigen! Das kannst du vergessen! Ich werde dir nicht verzeihen, bis du mich in der Realen Welt zum Abendessen einlädst! Verdammt nochmal!"'' - Klein *''"Dies ist kein Duell. Wir kämpfen bis zum Tod. Ich werde... Ich werde ihn umbringen! Endgültig!"'' - Kirito *''"Ich glaube an dich, Kirito."'' - Asuna *''"Ich wollte vom Boden abheben und zu dieser Burg fliegen. Für sehr lange Zeit war das mein einziger, innigster Wunsch."'' - Kayaba Akihiko *''"Nein, das ist es nicht. Wir werden jeden Augenblick gleichzeitig aus dieser Welt verschwinden und können dann für immer zusammen sein."'' - Asuna *''"Ich bin froh dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Und das meine ich ehrlich. Mir dir zu Leben, war die glücklichste Zeit die ich jemals erleben durfte. Ich danke dir. Ich liebe dich."'' - Asuna Fehler *Es gibt einen Doppelten animations Fehler als Heathcliff sich vorbereitet gegen Kirito zu kämpfen, eine Nachricht tauchte auf worauf stand "Chaged Into Immortal Object". "Changed" war falsch geschrieben und "mortal" war stand immer noch als "immortal". **Dies wurde in der Englischen Übersetzung gefixt Trivia * Der Grund warum Kirito nicht sofort aufstehen und seinen Körper auch nicht bewegen konnte war das 2 Jährige benutzten der EMS Elektroden. * Am Ende der Folge fällt Schnee, welcher im japanischen "Yuki" heißt, was wiederum der Nachname von Asuna ist. Referenzen en:Sword Art Online Episode 14es:Episodio 14ru:Sword Art Online (Серия 14) pt-br:Episódio 14 - O Fim do Mundo Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Aincrad Kategorie:Aincrad